


Stojíš mi za hřích

by Hessy



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, God Ships It, M/M, Sin™, ale ne tak velký hřích, archanděl Matliel, post-Anděl páně 2
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Dva roky poté, co se Petronel stal archandělem, se koná oslava silvestra, která však nedopadne tak, jak byste si představovali. Aneb zmatený Uriáš a Petronel má nečekanou schopnost flirtovat, když se trochu opije
Relationships: Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jsem kolem Vánoc zase dostala náladu něco napsat. Bude to mít dvě kapitoly, do té první mi zasáhlo trochu angstu (hups)

Po Ježíškových narozeninách, které byly samo o sobě vyčerpávající, se vším pečením, smažením a oslavami, si všichni potřebovali odpočinout. A jak by se odpočívalo jinak než s plnou sklenkou vína, že?

Dva roky od jejich druhého nedobrovolného výletu na zem. Od toho už uplynuly dva roky, kdy se Petronel mořil s povinnostmi archanděla, chodil na schůze, seděl na výsostech a cvičil se ve zpěvu. Dva roky, co viděl Uriáše jen zřídka. 

Jistě, občas, když šel kolem, tak se toužebně podíval k nebeské bráně, ale jeho povinnosti ho neustále táhly někam jinam. 

Být archandělem mu nevadilo. Přesto, kdyby dostal tu možnost, rozhodně by bral zpátky práci u brány. Nemohl si stěžovat, to ne, měl příjemnou postel, bavlněné roucho a hodně sociálních kontaktů. Co ale neměl, byla flexibilní pracovní doba. Každý den měl přísný řád s budíčkem nekompromisně v sedm, střídmou snídaní a několika modlitbami trvajícími až do poledne, potom většinou následovala schůze a další nezbytné práce. Po tom, co viděl, jak ledabyle svatý Petr dodržoval (nebo spíše nedodržoval) pracovní dobu u nebeské brány, chtěl Petronel vše dodržovat do puntíku. Bohužel mu přitom zbývalo jen málo času na věci, které opravdu chtěl. Ach, jak rád by zase s Uriášem mastil karty, jenže se s čertem moc neviděli a ani neslyšel o jakýchkoliv alotriích, kterých by se čert dopouštěl. 

Asi rok od svého povýšení se Petronel zúčastnil velmi bolestivé schůze. Jak seděl na svém místě mezi ostatními archanděly a čekal na zahájení schůze, přiřítil se dovnitř svatý Petr. 

_“Promiňte, že jdu pozdě,” omluvil se při svém příchodu a Petronel si už už v duchu pomyslel na to, jak se nikdy neomluvil za pozdní příchod k nebeské bráně, kdyby nezazněla jeho další slova._

_“Ztratil se mi čert,” vysvětlil a Petronelovi spadla čelist. Uriáš… byl pryč? Anděl se zmateně podíval na Pána Boha, stejně jako svatý Petr. Ten si přehodil plášť přes šat._

_“Uriáše potřeboval Lucifer dole v pekle. Brzy se nám vrátí. Do té doby ho zastoupí Belial,” řekl Bůh a jako na zavolanou se vedle něj objevil mnohem starší čert s mohutnými rohy a velice luxusním šatu stylizovaný do červené a černé. Na hlavě měl loveckou čapku._

_Belial se pohrdlivě rozhlédl po přítomných andělech. I Petronelovi, který byl zvyklý na Uriášův pekelný pohled, přeběhl mráz po zádech. Tenhle čert žádné skopičiny dělat nebude, došlo mu. Belial vypadal jako vysoce postavený pekelník, který v žádném případě nepřipomínal Uriáše a jeho potutelný výraz. Belialův výraz byl tvrdý a nepřipouštěl námitky. Petronel byl najednou rád, že už u nebeské brány nepracoval nějaký ten pátek._

_Po krátkém představení se Belial vypařil, pravděpodobně k nebeské bráně. Andělé pokračovali ve schůzi (pořád ten dluh za poslední večeři. Vážně, Petronela to už unavovalo, probírat to samé téma schůzi za schůzí, a nikdy nedojít k pořádnému výsledku)._

_Petronel se po celou dobu trvání tvářil sklesle, nejen kvůli tomu, že ho to nebavilo, ale kvůli tomu, že Uriáš byl pryč. Jeho zmetek pekelnej byl pryč a jen Bůh věděl, kdy se vrátí._

_Pár andělů si ovšem všimlo, že vypadá mizerněji než obvykle. Po schůzi za ním přišel Azrael. Jak si sedl na židli vedle Petronela, jeho okolí se zalilo světle žlutou barvou. Jeho krátce střižené vlasy byly upravené a Azrael si je v rychlosti urovnal._

_“Co se děje, Petroneli? Trápí tě něco?” zeptal se. Dočkal se jen povzdechnutí, jak si Petronel založil ruce na hrudi._

_“Nic se neděje,” odvětil Petronel. Zrovna teď se mu nechtělo zpovídat. A tuplem ne, když se Pán Bůh zastavil a pohled stočil ke dvěma andělům._

_Azrael povytáhl obočí._

_“Petroneli, víš, co je trest za jednu lež, že?” řekl vlídně. Dočkal se jen dalšího povzdechnutí._

_“Já vím,” řekl Petronel a zadíval se na malý narůžovělý obláček. “Já jen… asi jsem čekal od práce archanděla něco víc.” Pokrčil rameny a tvrdohlavě se odmítal podívat na Azraela. Koutkem oka viděl, jak Bůh zvedl hlavu, aby se na ně podíval._

_“Chybí ti ten tvůj čert, že?” Azrael se vědomě usmál. Když Petronel otevřel pusu, aby mu odporoval, zjistil, že nemůže. Jen zkroušeně pokrčil rameny a přikývl. Jeho andělský kolega se přisunul blíž. Petronel věděl, že Azrael je utěšitel, pomáhá, pokud cítí ublížení či žal. Musel vycítit, jak moc je skleslý._

_“Víš, že vždycky můžeš přijít za mnou, svěřit svoje starosti,” připomněl mu a Petronel znovu přikývl. Nezdálo se ale, že by ho nějak poslouchal. “I když v tomhle by ti spíš pomohli Chamuel nebo Rafael.” Anděl se usmál a zvedl se. Nechal tam Petronela sedět samotného a velice zmateného. Proč by mu měli pomáhat tihle dva? On přece nehledal partnera. Nikdy nikoho nehledal. Uriáš mu prostě chyběl. To bylo ono. Nebylo to tak, že by do něj byl zamilovaný… nebo ano?_

_Petronel zavrtěl hlavou, aby se zbavil nečestných myšlenek, a rázně odešel plnit své další povinnosti._

To bylo zhruba před rokem. Rok uběhl a kromě občasné (nedobrovolné) spolupráce s Belialem se Petronel s pekelníkem nijak nebavil. 

_Občas dostal za úkol přivést nějakou tu duši z Očistce, když se třeba anděl, který dostal jeho bývalé místo, nedostavil do práce. Samozřejmě u toho brblal, zejména při sestupu po schodech k Očistci, ale sečteno podtrženo, ani mu to nijak nevadilo. Čas od času se přece jen dalo tolik schodů snést, i když si musel připomenout, jak namáhavé to bylo. Duše mladší ženy mu nevěnovala pozornost a téměř by ho předběhla, kdyby jí Petronel neblokoval cestu svými křídly._

_“Vedu vám zákazníka,” otevřel Petronel bránu a zastavil se. Svatý Petr tam samozřejmě zase nebyl. Jen Belial seděl na židli, kde sedával Uriáš. Petronela bodlo u srdce, když čerta viděl pročítat jakýsi seznam, pravděpodobně s hříšnými dušemi či co. Měl podobné manýry jako Uriáš a přesto… přesto to nebyl ten jeho čert._

_“Kde je svatej Petr?” zeptal se nevěřícně. Belial se na něj pohrdlivě podíval._

_“Jde zase pozdě, tak za něj snad zaskoč,” odpověděl, aniž by zvedl oči od svého dokumentu. Petronel nevěřil svým uším. Přece si od žádného čerta poroučet nenechá- vlastně, došlo mu, už se jedním čertem dal zmanipulovat, rozhodně to nezkusí s druhým._

_“Fajn,” odfrkl si a posadil se na židli a začal zkoušet. Duše ženy si vedla dobře až na jednu chybu. Belial se na židli napřímil._

_“Tak ta jde k nám,” prohlásil pevně, až se na něj Petronel zadíval._

_“Věř mi nebo ne, ale Bůh tady odpouští kdekomu, kdyby bylo po mém, tak taky odpustím všem.” Ukázal na duši, že prošla a může odejít. “Ale už se mi to jednou vymstilo-”_

_Vedle něj se ozvalo pobavené uchechtnutí. A další. A ještě jednou._

_“Nejseš ty ten Uriášův patlal?” smál se chraplavě Belial. Petronel se zamračil a cítil, jak mu studem rudnou tváře. Asi měl počítat s tím, že o jeho alotriích bude vědět celé peklo. Čert se v odpověď jenom začal smát ještě víc._

_“Seš to ty! Tak to tě rád poznávám!” odložil svůj seznam a poplácal Petronela po zádech. Anděl se od něj roztržitě odtáhl a jedním rychlým pohybem si načepýřil křídla._

_“Copak, anděli, ty se mě snad štítíš?” uchechtl se Belial a Petronel zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtěl dopřát tomuhle pekelníkovi to potěšení._

_“A taky takhle lžeš,” ušklíbl se čert. “Zdalipak by tvůj šéf byl tak milostivý, kdyby to věděl?”_

_Petronel zadoufal, že se Belial nikdy nepotká s Pánem Bohem, aby mu všechno mohl vyslepičit. Strávit sto dní v Očistci se mu opravdu nechtělo. Rychle se zvedl ze židle._

_“No, tak… já už musím jít,” omluvil se spěšně a honem se řítil od nebeské brány, aby snad nemusel pokračovat v rozhovoru._

_Od té doby se tam neukázal._

Když se Petronel dozvěděl o oslavě Silvestra, konečně se zdálo, že se alespoň na něco těší. Bůh dokonce svolil zkrátit v ten den všem pracovní dobu. Nejdřív však předcházela povinná příprava. Archanděl Metatron se zhostil všeho plánování a rozdělení práce, archanděla Gabriela se nabídla zaučit sbor a secvičit proslov k uvítání dalšího roku, Uriel zprostředkovával další a další nápady. A Petronel… Petronel dostal za úkol doručit všem v nebi pozvánky. Sám Pán Bůh mu ten úkol dal. 

Když anděl přebíral tašku přecpanou pozvánkami, Bůh se k němu trochu naklonil a dodal: “Nezapomeň dát jednu i našemu místnímu čertovi.” Petronel se podíval na tašku a nakrčil nos. S Belialem se vážně nechtěl potkat, alespoň ne po tom, co se mu snažil vyhýbat většinu roku. 

“Vážně musím?” zeptal se. Okamžitě si uvědomil, že to asi nebyla nejlepší volba slov, ale Pán Bůh se na něj povzbudivě usmál. 

“Snad bys Uriáše nechtěl pozvat na oslavu, Petroneli?” odvětil nonšalantně. Anděl se už nadechoval, že ne, opravdu ne, když se na poslední chvíli zastavil.

“Uriáše?” zeptal se. Téměř si byl jistý, že se snad i přeslechl. Bylo to už tak dávno, co slyšel jeho jméno, i když na něj myslel většinu svého času. 

Nejvyšší se na něj podíval pohledem _já-vím-že-tomu-nemůžeš-uvěřit-ale-je-to-tak_. Když Petronelovi konečně docvaklo, že se jeho nejlepší kamarád vrací, po tváři se mu rozlil takový úsměv, jaký u něj dlouho nikdo neviděl. Uriáš se vracel! To byla ta naprosto nejlepší zpráva dne. Petronel si vzal tašku přes rameno (trochu mu v tom zavazela křídla) a vydal se po nebi doručit všem pozvánky. Svaté rodině, všem andělům i andělíčkům, svatým. Duším, které v nebi pobývaly. Byl to nechutný kus práce, chodil celé dva dny a pozvánek neubývalo, až se konečně po týdnu doplazil k nebeské bráně. Svatý Petr už od něj pozvánku dostal na jedné ze schůzí, ale Petronel tam nešel kvůli němu. Šel tam kvůli někomu jinému. 

Cítil se, jako by nikdy neodešel. Uriáš seděl na židli, nohy opřené o stůl, četl _Kdo s koho, Satane!_ už asi po stopadesáté, hnědé vlasy měl delší, než si je Petronel pamatoval, ale stále stejně kudrnaté. Bezesporu to byl on. Na sobě měl opět oblek laděný do černo-červené a ani nevzhlédl, když se anděl přiblížil. 

“Nesu ti pozvánku,” řekl Petronel, když přišel skoro až k němu. Uriáš se na něj téměř nepodíval, až to Petronela bodlo u srdce. Copak nebyl rád, že ho zase vidí? Anděl přistoupil ještě o pár kroků blíž a strčil Uriášovi pozvánku pod nos. 

“To ti to trvalo, matlo,” vzhlédl k němu Uriáš a odložil knihu. “Celou dobu tady na tebe čekám a ty se neukážeš a neukážeš.” Vzal si od něj pozvánku a zastrčil si ji za opasek. Petronel tím byl dost zaskočený. 

“To jsem ti ani nechyběl?” zeptal se anděl nevěřícně, až jeho překvapený tón pronikl do jeho hlasu. Uriášovy rysy se přece jen trochu zjemnily. 

“To víš, že chyběl, matlo,” řekl a dokonce složil nohy ze stolu. “Jenom jsi mohl přijít o trochu dřív, ne mi dát pozvánku jako poslednímu.”

Petronel se podíval do již prázdné tašky a trochu se začervenal. Honem ji sundal z ramen a odložil na židli svatého Petra. 

“Já měl důvod, proč jsem za tebou šel až za posledním,” řekl. Ve skutečnosti ten důvod neměl, ale Uriáš se jen ušklíbl a Petronelovi srdce skončilo až v žaludku. Prostě… Prostě he chtěl vidět a nemuset se plahočit za dalším svatým, jen aby ty pozvánky měl z krku. 

“Čert ví proč,” prohlásil pekelník a sáhl do svého pláště. Vytáhl odtamtud balíček karet. 

“Sedej. Takhle si aspoň můžeme zamastit karty.” Petronel nepotřeboval dlouhého pobízení. Nikde jinde být nepotřeboval a stejně se mu po Uriášovi tak stýskalo, že by s ním hrál celé odpoledne. 

Ti dva spolu mastili karty celé odpoledne i večer (Uriáš všechno vyhrál, jako obvykle) a Petronel zůstal tak dlouho, jak to jen bylo možné. 

“Nechceš tady zůstat i přes noc?” zeptal se Uriáš, když se Petronel chtě nechtě sbalil, že půjde. Anděl se na něj dlouze podíval. Jak rád by tam zůstal! Klidně i celý příští den, jenže věděl, že zítra musí na schůzi hned brzo ráno a nějaký spánek by mu prospěl. 

“Čerti možná nikdy nespí, ale my andělé jo,” odpověděl s neskrývaným úsměvem a přehodil si tašku přes rameno. “Ale když mi to čas dovolí, přijdu zase zítra,” slíbil a otočil se. Jeho příjemně měkká postel už na něj čekala a Petronel si byl jistý, že dnes bude mít ty nejsladší sny. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tohle měla být kapitola plná Hříchu™, ale nějak mi tam vypadlo to flirtování (možná protože jsem sama takové nemehlo a za nic na světě flirtovat neumím, ale snaha byla). A s andělskými křídly jsem si taky pohrála s fantazií

Další dny Uriáše viděl jen zřídka, ale konečně nadešel den velké oslavy. Všude se peklo, smažilo, víno se přenášelo (pár služebně mladších andělů si skočilo “vypůjčit” Ježíška, aby proměnil vodu ve víno), každý obyvatel nebe si na sebe vzal to nejlepší a nejčistší oblečení, co měl. I Petronel se neváhal pořádně ustrojit, vzít si čisté roucho a strávit kus času ranní hygienou (pravda, zrovna hygiena mu stále moc nešla, ale rozhodně se v tom zlepšil za poslední léta. Taky na něj panenka Marie často dohlížela).

Na jednom z větších obláčků byl rozprostřen veliký stůl, na kterém bylo všechno jídlo a pití. Další, menší stolky, byly na menších obláčcích kolem. Zároveň tam však bylo dost místa, aby se všichni mohli rozprostřít a ponechat si trochu soukromí. 

Duše se postupně trousily a kdekdo šel pro občerstvení či víno (kromě malých andělíčků. Mohlo jim být přes dvě stě, ale to je stále neopravňovalo k požití alkoholu). 

Petronel se připletl do velkého davu a šel si pro hostie k večeři. Karafa s vínem připoutala jsem pozornost, ale on rychle odvrátil pohled. Posledně měl obrovskou kocovinu a on si to rozhodně nechtěl zopakovat. Tiše se zapřísáhl, že se vína ani nedotkne. 

Dařilo se mu, to ano. Dopřál si k večeři pár hostií a prozatím se alkoholu vyhýbal. Alespoň do té doby, než se k němu nachomýtl jeden pekelník. V ruce měl sklenku vína a podle dechu to rozhodně nebyla první. 

“Co nepiješ, anděli?” ušklíbl se. Petronel se krátce podíval na stůl, kde bylo všechno víno (které navíc neubývalo, protože Ježíšek se rozhodl být vzhůru až do půlnoci a ani panna Marie ho nemohla zastavit). Čím déle se na stůl díval, tím víc se jeho odhodlání nepít zmenšovalo. Odvrátil hlavu, aby ho to nepokoušelo, a podíval se na Uriáše. 

“Nechci skončit s třeštící hlavou jako posledně," odpověděl Petronel. Moc dobře si pamatoval, jak by rád strávil den v posteli, ale musel se sebrat a jít pracovat. Nerad by si to zopakoval. 

Uriáš se opřel o stůl. 

"Ale anděli, dneska je silvestr. Na silvestra se pije," popichoval ho a Petronel pokrčil rameny.

"Nu, možná jedna sklenička by neuškodila," natáhl se pro přichystanou sklenku na stole. Zavřel oči a napil se. Uriáš si taky dopřál lok a potutelně se usmíval. Lokl si ještě jednou a natáhl se pro dvě sklenky. Obě je naplnil vínem a jednu podal Petronelovi. Anděl přimhouřil oči, ale nabízenou sklenici si vzal. 

“Co takhle závod? Kdo toho vypije víc,” ušklíbl se. Svatý Petr právě procházel kolem a při pohledu na ty dva obrátil oči v sloup. To zase bude průšvih, pomyslel si a pro jistotu se od nich vzdálil na druhý konec obláčku. 

Petronel si odfrkl a sklenici položil na stůl. 

"To tak! Pít si můžeš, ale mě k tomu nedonutíš, mizero," řekl, ale nezněl moc přesvědčivě. Sám si uvědomoval, že právě před chvílí se Uriášovi podařilo do něj jednu sklenku dostat. 

Čert se ušklíbl a vítězoslavně se na něj podíval. 

"Už se stalo." 

Petronel si povzdechl. S ním nikdy nebude mít poslední slovo. To už věděl od začátku, Uriáš vždycky našel příležitost ho nějak přechytračit. 

"Stejně bys měl výhodu, beztak jsi už něco vypil," ukázal na prázdnou sklenku vína, se kterou čert předtím přišel. Přece by nezávodil, kdo toho víc vypije, když Uriáš už měl několik sklenic v sobě a ještě si přidával. 

Pekelník se přisunul blíž do jeho osobního prostoru. 

“Stejně máš strach, že to vyhraju,” prohlásil. Petronel se celý načepýřil. Strach? Jak si tohle dovoluje jenom vyslovit? Samozřejmě že se nebál porážky! Léta s ním přece prohrával v kartách, tohle nebylo nic jiného… či bylo? Anděl se zastavil a chvilku přemýšlel. Přece jen, tady měl šanci ho porazit. V kartách Uriáš jistě používal ty své čertovské triky, ale ty mu tady nemohlo nijak pomoct. 

“Strach? Jistě že nemám strach! Jdu do toho, připrav se porážku,” ucedil a přiblížil se se sklenkou vína ke rtům. Než se mohl napít, Uriáš ho chytil za ruku.

“Jelito, kopyto, platí to,” zanotoval a pustil ho. Závod mohl začít.

A tak ti dva pili. Svatí se od nich začali odvracet, když Petronel dopíjel třetí sklenku a začal se trochu potácet. Petronel s Uriášem jednoznačně přitahovali problémy a nikdo si nepřát skončit na zemi jako nejubožejší z ubohých. Čert a anděl zůstali u stolu sami, zatímco se ostatní stáhli na druhý konec oblaku. 

Blížila se půlnoc a Petronel už nemohl. Uriáš vypadal, jako kdyby vůbec nic nevypil, což nebyla pravda - oba vypili alespoň dvě karafy vína, ale čert se nijak nepotácel, nijak se nehihňal, jediným vodítkem, že toho večera něco vypil, byla sklenka na stole a dech prosáklý vůní alkoholu, která nablízko přebila i sirný zápach, který ho obklopoval. 

Petronel se naopak mírně kolébal a hrozilo, že spadne, pokud by se vydal někam na cestu. Zatím ho zachraňovalo pouze to, že se zatím nikam nechystal. Ovšem jak odbila půlnoc a všichni si začali přát krásný nový rok, většina duší a svatých se již začala rozcházet a bylo načase, aby i Petronel s Uriášem opustili slavnost a šli spát. Mnozí svatí a archandělé se ještě bavili mezi sebou se sklenkami vína, ale na Petronela už dopadla taková únava, že se rozhodl závod ukončit. 

“Tak co?” škytl, ale honem si ústa zakryl dlaní. “Tohle jsem vyhrál, že jo?” Přesunul váhu z nohy na nohu, aby mohl sklenici odložit na stůl. 

Uriáš se ďábelsky uculil. 

“Jistěže ne. Vypil jsem toho víc než ty,” odpověděl a naklonil se blíž. Ani jeden nepočítal, kolik toho kdo vypil. Soutěž se tedy zdála být poněkud zbytečná. 

Anděl se narovnal a udělal jeden vrávoravý krok k Uriášovi. Stál přímo před ní, jejich nosy se skoro dotýkaly a Petronel na sobě cítil Uriášův horký dech. 

“‘si máš pravdu,” uznal Petronel. “Je to na tobě cítit. Ale… musim se ještě přesvědčit” Přiblížil se ještě víc, až se jejich rty téměř setkaly… než se Uriáš odtáhl. 

“Počkej, anděli, Petroneli, přede všema svatýma? Není to náhodou hřích, čert a anděl?” zeptal se zmateně. Vážně by to Petronel udělal? Nebo jeho nynější podivnou náladu způsoboval alkohol? 

Petronel Uriáše nekompromisně objal a přitáhl k sobě. 

“Ty mi za ten hřích stojíš,” zašeptal tak, aby to neslyšel nikdo jiný, a přitiskl své rty na jeho. 

Ani jeden nezpozoroval, jak se na ně všichni přítomní dívají. Nevnímali to, že si archandělé Azrael a Chamuel plácli a svatý Petr dostal od Pána Boha další sklenku vína. Nevšimli si, jak se svatí baví o tom, kdo vyhrál sázky (dané sázky se týkaly čistě toho, zda si ti dva vůbec někdy uvědomí, že ty pohledy, to popichování, ty průšvihy, že to není jenom obyčejné přátelství). Kdepak, teď byli zahleděni pouze jeden do druhého. 

“Když ti za ten hřích stojím, budu ti stát i za takových… dvacet dalších?” optal se Uriáš, jakmile se jejich rty rozpojily. Petronel nad touto otázkou nijak nepřemýšlel. 

“Klidně i za tři sta, mizero,” odpověděl anděl a na důkaz pravdivosti svého tvrzení ho znovu políbil. A aby jim dodal trochu soukromí, Petronel roztáhl křídla a oba je jimi objal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tohle původně mělo končit tím, že se odvrávorají do postele, ale což, tohle mi přišlo poetičtější


End file.
